The Black Knight
by AstronSoul
Summary: What would happen if the cast of OUAT was slightly different, and eventually their job of acting and their lives merge? JMo/OC, Lana/OC, Sleeping Warrior
1. Chapter 1

The Black Knight

By: AstronSouls

Rating: PG to NC-17

Disclaimer: Do not own any rights to Once Upon A Time, and only using celebrity names for fictional writing.

Summary: What would happen if the cast of OUAT was slightly different, and eventually their job of acting and their lives merge? What if some people were not like they are now, or decisions were made differently, well this may show just how in one reality things may happen.

**Chapter 1: Comic Con & Floor Insanity**

"Is everyone ready to head out on the floor few a few hours before it's the character panel?" Edward Kitsis asks to the room which was sectioned off into a dozen mini dressing rooms with panels.

From behind a low he hears a low feminine voice, "What do you think?"

As he turns, he smiles seeing Lana Parrilla as the Evil Queen wearing black leather riding pants, and a top that matches plus shows ample cleavage, the final touch a her hair instead of up was regally cascading down her shoulders.

"You are looking beautiful as always you're Majesty." Edward states grinning and then looks to the Queen's companion, "and are you ready for your debut?"

A figures in dusty black armor nods before pulling down the leather mask, "Yeah, just hope everyone likes this twist of yours."

The person disguised their voice by dropping the register, the figure of them was confusing; no one knew if it was a man or a woman, except the cast of course.

"Well guard your Queen well Knight, she is rather picky." The writer chuckles and walks off to make sure everyone else was ready.

The Queen turns to her knight smiling, "Don't worry dear, shouldn't be too difficult, at least for you." She leant into the knight and whispered the last few words in the knight's ear in a sultry tone."

The knight did their best to not let that shiver go all the way down their spine, one thing they were happy about was Lana and Fred were no longer together, and in this character well let's say things were changing for many characters which involved the knight.

"M'lady, Edward is giving the signal, may I escort you to the con floor?" The knight asks placing the mask back on to where only the silver eyes were seen.

"You may Ser Knight." The Queen takes the offered armored arm and waits their turn to go walk about on the floor.

Before them was Snow White and Prince charming, as well as Emma Swan with Neal and Henry; soon the duo steps out onto the busy floor.

Fans screamed as each set of characters walked onto the floor, but none that screamed louder than the Evil Regals when their Queen appeared.

The Queen's fans went absolutely crazy, meaning the knight had to make sure their beloved Queen stayed in one piece; as fans tried to push to the queen, the knight easily walks Regina to a small open area then turns to the fans.

"HOLD UP! If you wish to see the Queen, please be respectful and form a line!"

When the fans quieted down but didn't move, the knight stepped forward and spoke loudly again, "FORM A LINE!"

Finally the fans broke out of their momentary stupor and formed a line in which the knight began to allow people to visit with the Queen; all the while their hand on the hilt of their sword.

The next two hours went by relatively quickly, all the characters talking with fans, taking pictures and answering questions; until one fan walks up to the knight.

Tugging on the knights black cape a small child looks up with a hesitant smile, "Excuse me…"

The knight looks down and smiles behind their mask and slowly kneels in front of a very small little girl, "Hello little miss, do you want to meet the Queen?"

The little girl shakes her head, "I want to know who you are, you are her guard?"

Chuckling slightly the knight nods, "In a way yes, I am her personal bodyguard."

"Oh, uhm are you a man or a woman?" the little girls asks not sure about the knight.

"Ah that you will find out later today, but in the new season of the show you notice a voice that talks to the Queen and is like her conscience?" The knight asks.

"Yes, it's cool that voice helps her!" the girl gets excited.

Nodding the knight looks at her parents and motions about picking her up, they nod permission as they watch.

Picking up the little girl, the knight asks "What's your name lil miss?"

"I'm Becky" the reply was soft as the girl was examining the armor.

"Well Miss Becky, can you keep a secret till' later today?"

Becky nods.

The knight smiles and whispers something into her ear, seconds later she was even more excited bouncing in the knight's arms.

"Really truly!?" she asks yelling, drawing the attention of the Evil Queen and everyone around her.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone okay?"

Becky nods and it looked like she was going to nod her head off.

Laughing a deep laugh the knight gives the girl a hug, "Want to meet the Queen now?"

"I do but can I ask one more thing before I do?" Becky asks blushing.

"What would you like to know?" The knight asks slowly walking to the Queen with the girl still in their arms.

Looking around and then leaning in the girl whispers, "Do you love the Queen?"

The knight never missed a beat even though they were shocked someone so young was asking.

In a whisper reply the knight states "Yes, I do very much."

The question was not missed by Regina but she just waited patiently (as patiently as an Evil Queen can wait that is).

The knight bows their head, "Your Majesty I have a special person here to meet you."

"Well introduce this special person to me Sir Knight." The Queen's words seemed harsh but had mirth in them.

Setting the girl down the knight gently pushes the girl forward, "This is Miss Becky, Your Majesty."

Regina kneels down smiling at the girl who quickly took a step back, "Not going to poison me are you?" Becky asks.

The Queen gave a hearty laugh that was almost evil, "No dear, you have done nothing to warrant a poisoning…that I know of."

Watching the girl and the Queen, the knight kneels down and whispers to Becky "She's just joking, you are fine sweetie don't be scared."

With those words Becky suddenly ran forward and almost threw the Queen off her balance as she launched into the woman and hugged her.

Quickly regaining some composer the Queen hugs the girl back and looks at her knight wide eyed, wondering what her consort had said to the girl.

"Are you alright child?" she asks.

"Yes ma'am just I really like you and I really hope you find a happy ending and that everyone stops blaming you for everything and sees that you are getting better and…" the girl takes a breath "…and that you are not so evil anymore like you used to be!"

Looking shocked, Regina quickly smiles "Thank you that means a lot, would you like a picture or an autograph?"

"Oh could we please!?" Becky asks bouncing up and down again.

Her parents come over with a camera and start taking a few pictures until the girl frowns and the Queen notices.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Why isn't the knight in any of the pictures, is he not important to you?" sadness lacing the girls voice.

Regina looks to her knight trying to stop from correcting the girl and motions for the knight to step closer.

"Ser Knight, would you please join us for a few pictures?" the Queen smirks as the knight tries not to look like they are rushing to get to them.

"Of course you're Majesty, where would you like me to be?"

"I think Miss Becky should decide what we do." Looking at the girl the Queen smiles, "How would you like us to pose?"

Going wide eyed the girl steps back then motions for the Knight to stand with the Queen, "Uhm can you like do a couple's pose?"

Suddenly everyone around them got quiet, and wondered if the stark Queen was going to cozy up to the knight.

The knight looks at the Queen, and they lock eyes for just a second before Regina steps into the knight and allows the knight to wrap their arms around her.

"Like this?" Regina asks, all the while thinking about what was going to happen later that afternoon with the knight.

Now the 'Lana' side of Regina wanted to jump into the knights arms, ever since her split from Fred she had been lonely until the new cast member appeared and well changed all that; but no she was Regina the Evil Queen and had to act the part.

Once the pictures were taken Regina quickly steps away but not before giving the knight a loving pat on the chest armor; they both looked and saw Becky with the biggest smile on her face.

"Thank you so much!" quickly the two hug the little girl one more time before they hear over the intercom for all characters for once Upon A Time to head to the panel stage.

Waving to everyone the Queen and her devoted knight head to the panel.

Right before they get to the stage, Regina pulls the knight behind a panel and pulls the knights mask down; placing a chaste kiss on the knight's lips.

Shocked the knight blinks, "What was that for your Majesty?"

"For being so sweet to that girl, you Ser Knight are very good with kids, who knew!?" the Queen states giving them another small kiss then putting the mask back up.

They come out from behind the panel and Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan was standing there with a smirk. "You two are adorable but they are about to announce each of us."

The blonde moves to her spot in line for her character's name to be called, as the Queen and knight move to the very back of the line.

One by one everyone was announced until it was the couples turn, they were announced together.

"And finally but not least please welcome the Evil Queen Regina and her knight!"

Regina went first closely followed by the knight as the crowd cheers loudly.

They neared the only empty seat at the table, and the knight pulls it out for Regina to sit; then they stand behind her in a relaxed stance.

All the while characters waving at their fans and getting settled.

The questions came flying as the panel started, many wanting to know about Emma and Neal, or Emma and Hook or whatever coupling they had their hearts set on.

Then the announcer calls for the next question and a young man moves to the mic wearing an Evil Regal shirt, "Hi…this question is for our Evil Queen and her companion..."

He stops to swallow, as the Queen leans forward with her elbows on the table and the knight steps up.

"In the show, Regina has been listening to a voice that helps her in Neverland, even if the others don't hear it or get why she does some of the things she does, this voice is always there for her. Does that voice belong to the knight and will we get to meet this knight?"

Regina smiles as she pulls the mic closer, "The voice that helps me is from…"

"How about we let the knight answer?" Emma asks with a sly grin, Regina nods knowingly and pulls the mic off the stand and hands it to the knight.

Taking the mic the knight takes a breath but does not pull down the mask, "I am the voice Regina hears when she has to make tough choices or needs to relax."

The guy then asks, "Who exactly are you?"

The knight looks to Edward and Adam, seeing them nod in approval the knight lifts the mic once more.

"I'm the Black Knight, someone who wasn't allowed to fight, or stand for what they believed if people knew who I was. SO I donned the black armor and made a name for myself without actually having a name."

Again the knight looks to the writers for permission to do what was next, but before they could do it the Queen stood up and moved to the knight's side.

The Queen takes the mic and asks the crowd, "Would you like to see who my devoted protector is?"

As the audience erupted into cheers, the queen pulls the mask down gently and then shoves the top of the helmet back to reveal a woman's face; making everyone stare in shock.

"Meet Madison Black, a woman who was denied the right to do what she loves by her own father a king in a far kingdom, the Black Knight."

It was quiet for a few seconds and then the crowd burst into applause; that was until the Queen's next move.

Without hesitation the Queen places a kiss on the knight's cheek before she sits back down, and instead of the knight stepping back to her original spot; she stepped up behind the Queen and gently rested one hand on Regina's shoulder.

After the crowd settled down more questions were asked of the pair, plus all the others; then it was time to break for lunch.

Everyone went to their make shift dressing rooms to change into regular clothes; everyone extremely hungry and wanting to get outside for a bit.

Lana smooth's out her jeans then moves to the cubicle just to the right of her, "Kennedy you ready to go?"

A woman about five foot five turns as she sets the chest plate armor down on its stand, "Yeah I think I am all set."

Before Kennedy could even grab her wallet to stuff in her back jeans pocket, arms were wrapped around her waist and hugging tightly as a nose nuzzled her neck.

"Mmmmm and what did I do to get cuddles babe?" the actress asks.

Nuzzling a bit more Lana smiles "Just because, have I thanked you yet for helping me realize it's not the end of the world?"

Smiling the shorter actress turns in Lana's arms "Every day since we met sweetie."

Kennedy moved up a bit as Lana bent her head down, meeting in a soft kiss that lasted just a few seconds.

As Kennedy gathers her wallet and cell, she asks "What do we want for lunch, I hear there is a nice café down the street?"

"I don't care, I just need food!" laughing both women walk out the way they came; through a staff entrance to make their way to the café.

**~At the Café~**

"Two waters please." Ginnifer smiles as the waiter walks off and looks at her fiancée, "How do you think the fans will handle this new dynamic of characters?"

"To be honest, I think just fine though a few may gripe." Shrugging Josh thanks the waiter as he gets his water and orders a Caesar salad; while Ginnifer orders the soup and half sandwich combo.

"Oh look it's Kennedy and Lana, guys over here!" Ginnifer waves her friends down, and they make their way over.

Sitting down they all greet one another, as the water comes back to take the new couples orders.

"So how are you two doing?" Ginnifer asks with a twinkle in her eye.

Lana playfully pokes her tongue out, "We're fine if you must know."

"Pfffft better then fine, got myself a kiss before we came here." Kennedy states grinning.

"You two are like teenagers you know that?" Josh asks chuckling.

"Better than being old." Kennedy states sticking out her tongue, then quickly retracts it.

"We are not old! Besides Lana is the cradle robber!" Ginnifer retorts before ducking behind Josh, just missing the wadded up straw paper thrown by Lana.

All the while the waiter had the food ready to be delivered to the table but didn't want to get in the way, "Uhm excuse me, may I give you your food?"

Everyone at the table began to laugh, as the food was distributed and they began to eat.

"Oh and I am a cougar Ginny not a cradle robber!" Lana states between bites.

Kennedy just ate her food and shook her head as the two older women start to bicker about cradle robbers and cougars.

Quickly Josh moves to sit next to the young actress and nudges her "Every time we eat together this happens."

"I know, quite funny actually but let's not tell them that." Kennedy replies with a smirk as they watch their women fight over titles. "At least everyone is accepting of us, in the show I mean. I am a lot younger."

"Thirty isn't that much younger she is only thirty six, so not much of a difference." Josh explains as he takes a bite of his salad.

"No not much but I look a whole lot younger than my age, minus the tattoos that is…" Kennedy snickers and that gets both women's attention.

"What are you snickering about over there?" Ginnifer asks, at the same time Lana raises an eyebrow.

"Oh about how Lana and I are not that far apart in age, yet she calls herself a cougar and you call her a cradle robber." Josh states matter-of-factly.

Both women glare at Josh, then at Kennedy who simply ignored them and kept eating her sandwich.

"You don't have anything to say Ken dear?" Lana asks.

"Why, that's what we were talking about." The younger woman smiles then bites her food again.

"Lana why do we argue about that, it's not like we really care?" Ginnifer asks, beginning to eat her soup.

"Because it makes those two laugh." Lana states pointing at her girlfriend and Josh.

Both Kennedy and Josh look at each other shocked that Lana actually heard, but then just went back to eating; knowing that was the safer route.

They all continued to eat with minor chit chat till' they all received a text stating they needed to get back for the cast and crew panel.

After paying the bill, they greet fans as they walk out of the café and down the street once more toward the con.

**~Comic Con~**

It took three hours for the panel to answer what they could and show sneak peeks, plus elaborate on things in their personal lives on what they all were doing.

The main topic was Lana and her new girlfriend, many were happy but you could tell many boys/men were not.

After the panel the cast sat in various booths talking to fans and signing autographs; even Kennedy had a new small following of people who wanted strictly a picture of her.

Everything was going smoothly till' a man walks up to Kennedy with a picture, "Hello Ms. Souls"

The actress didn't even look up, she recognized the voice; slowly she lifted her head to meet the gaze of her father.

The man who stood by his wife and she had kicked Kennedy out of their home after she had come out as gay.

Setting her marker down and folding her hands, she grit her teeth "What do you want?"

He places the picture in front of her, and it wasn't one he bought ta the con; it was her and Lana sitting in her girlfriend's convertible at the beach.

"You been following me?" Kennedy asks getting tense.

Jennifer, who was in the booth next to Kennedy saw how tense the young woman got when the man approached.

She respectfully excused herself for a moment and moved to stand next to her new young friend, "Everything okay here?"

Kennedy gives a tight smile, "Jen, meet my father Erle."

If a person could change their demeanor it was her dad, he straightened up put on a pleasant smile and extended his hand, "A pleasure to meet you."

However Jen didn't even move her arms, just looked at him for a moment and then back at Kennedy.

"Is he bothering you?"

"No, not yet but I'll let ya know Jen." Kennedy says with a genuine smile.

Jennifer nods giving Kennedy's shoulder a squeeze, then returns to her booth.

"What do you want dad?" Kennedy asks again, this time rising from her seat.

He steps back a bit, "Just wanted to see you, and no I have not been following you but a PI has. Your mother hired him."

She picks up the picture and frowns, "Why would either of you give a shit about me, you kicked me out over ten years ago!?"

Her dad throws up his hands, "I know but I wanted to see ya and this was the only way I could, we both love the show by the way. Though she may stop watching it for obvious reasons now."

She listens to him, and hears the slight discontent, "Well you saw me, now please leave there are others here in line."

Tosses the picture at him, she resumes her seat and picks up her marker.

The man's eyes fall as he tries to catch the picture, and pushes back to the front of the line, "Look I know your mom is a piece of work…"

"Really she is?" Kennedy cuts him off, "and so are you, now please leave you made your decision ten years ago and there are fans waiting."

Realizing he had no chance to even right anything with his only child, the man nods and quietly walks off; not seeing the sadness in his daughter's eyes as he did.

Quickly Kennedy regained composure and greeted the next fan, hoping the next hour would whiz by.

**~Writers Office Hours Later~**

"We know we want to move forward with that coupling, fans already support them!" A blonde woman states to a table of writers.

"Yes, but we have to look at who we might lose as fans as well." A brunette man replied.

"Oh come off it, just because you didn't agree with the rest of us Fred, doesn't mean you can stop the coupling in the series or out of it for that matter!" the blonde argues, slamming a pen on the table.

An older looking gentleman stands, running hand through sandy-brown hair "Susan is right, Jared you cannot stop it nor will I allow you to keep putting road blocks up. In the next episode the knight will show herself, and Regina will be happy, at least for a time."

Jared glares at everyone as he sits down mumbling to himself.

"What was that Jared?" the man asks as he too sits down.

"Nothing."

"Alright, enough for today we have the episode written, plus a few others let's go home." The sandy-brown haired man smiles as everyone begins to shuffle out.

A few steps down the hall Susan feels someone grab her elbow, looking over she meets the angry eyes of Jared.

"Just because you are a lesbian doesn't mean the show needs it!" He spat at her.

Yanking her arm out of the man's grasp she growled out, "For your information I am not a lesbian, happily single and sharing a place with my SISTER!"

A few people who were still in the hall had turned to see what the idiot was doing, rolling their eyes as he accuses yet another person of being gay without facts.

"I..I didn't know, I just assumed that you were…since you two are women…"

**SLAP**

"Shut up, you idiot!" Susan yells in his now reddening face, she hoped he would not press charges but he deserved it.

"Just leave me and all other women alone, especially those who ARE gay you dolt." She states walking off with her head held high.

A young man walks by, "Dude, you need to lay off and keep that mouth shut."

Jared growls at the young man but doesn't say anything as he makes his way out of the building with his cheek stinging from the slap; wondering if he needs a new place of work.

Down in the parking lot Susan hopped into her Prius still seething from the encounter with her co-worker; quickly she picks up her cell phone.

"Yeah hey, no I', gonna go out…no sis I'll be home late thankfully it's a Friday night, yeah sure ciao." She flips the cell into the passenger seat as she makes her way to downtown Hollywood.

**~Beverly Hills Condo~**

Kennedy throws her keys onto the marble counter of her kitchen as well as her wallet, quickly moving down the hall to the master bedroom.

"A great day gone to shit!"

Earlier after the cast had left the con, Lana was supposed to join Kennedy for dinner; however the older actress canceled at the last second leaving Kennedy with reservations at a restaurant and no companion.

Instead she's home wondering what to make since everything was in the freezer when her phone rings.

Running back into the kitchen she picks up her cell, "Yo."

"**Hey Ken, I wanted to apologize."**

Kennedy sat down hearing Lana's voice, "Okay…"

"**I canceled because we haven't been out in public yet officially and there are already rumors going…"**

"Seriously, rumors…where is the Lana that is confident and doesn't give a shit about what others say?"

"**Ken hun, I'm sorry…it's not that easy."**

"Lana, I get it's not easy but you agreed to go out tonight, I went through a lot of trouble for that dinner since it is your favorite place and it's hell getting reservations!"

Kennedy was about to let her famous temper (at least famous in her family) get out of control.

"**Sweetie I didn't know, I'm sorry." There was silence for a moment, "Can you come to your front door please?"**

"My front door?"

"**Yes, please…"**

"Alright one sec…" Kennedy moves to her front door and opens it to be greeted with her girlfriend holding a dozen black roses (she hated red).

"Babe, I gotta go this really hot chick is at the door and well I better pay her some attention." She states into the phone as she looks directly into those gorgeous brown pools.

Both hang up their phones, Kennedy smiles and moves to allow Lana inside then shuts the door.

"What do I owe the personal visit?" Ken places her cell on a small table next to her couch and takes the roses from her girlfriend heading to the kitchen.

Following close behind Lana smiles just happy the woman let her in, "Well I knew you were upset that I canceled so I wanted to make it up to you."

"I see." Kennedy keeps her voice level as she grabs a vase filling it with water then unwraps the roses, "So you showing up with roses and I'm supposed to forgive?"

She takes each rose and cuts the bottom part of the stem off at an angle before placing them in the vase.

"Well maybe but if that doesn't work I did have other ideas to say I'm sorry…" the brunette's voice had quickly dropped to a lower octave as she spoke.

Before Kennedy can put the vase in the middle of the island, strong tanned arms warp around the younger woman's waist.

Gulping as she gently sets the flowers down, without turning she asks "and what kind of ideas are those?"

Lana waits for Kennedy to set the roses down, then pulls her flush against her front and nuzzles the woman's neck.

"Some physical contact maybe?" Finishing off with a lick to her girlfriends ear.

Kennedy shivers at the touch and how the words are spoken; slowly she turns in her girlfriends arms knowing that they hadn't gotten very physical yet and this was getting very promising.

Blue eyes met brown asking if the older woman was actually wanting to take the next step in their relationship physically.

Lana's mind was going a mile a minute figuring out if she was ready for this or not, Kennedy has been so patient waiting for her and now well she did imply.

Kennedy watches brown eyes dart back and forth, then tiptoes and kisses the brunette's nose.

Then she pulls out of her girlfriend's arms and pulls her to the couch, sitting down and pulling the woman down next to her.

"We can just cuddle if you like hun?"

All Lana could do was nod and wrap her arms around this amazing woman who seemed to understand her so well.

"What did I do to deserve you?" the brunette whispers more to herself than to Kennedy.

Snuggling back into the older actress, Kennedy smiles "You are just you baby."

Both women stayed together looking out the window at the darkening sky, no words were needed just being there was enough for both of them.

Little did they know what was about to happen…

**TBC**

**So this is a story came out of nowhere and needed to get out, it's far from over but at least the first chapter is done? Consider it a teaser for the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Knight

By: AstronSouls

Disclaimer: Do not own any rights to Once Upon a Time, and only use celebrity names for fictional writing.

Summary: What would happen if the cast of OUAT was slightly different, and eventually their jobs of acting and their lives merge? What if some people were not like they are now, or decisions were made differently, well this may show in one reality how things may happen.

**Chapter 2: Coming Out & Acting troubles**

A few months went by as usual, the fan base for the show grew even larger thanks to a now stable gay relationship on the show.

Only one who didn't like it was Jared, but he was snuffed out at every turn because what was done was a success no matter if there were complaints from 'good religious people'.

On set Kennedy was leaning against a wall, she had been on set since six am and still had a few hours to go; the armor she wore started to get heavy and she needed some way to relieve some of that weight.

She was watching as Regina, Snow, Emma, Neal and Charming face off once again with the lost boys; however this time they would get a new member of the group, physically anyway.

Putting on her helmet, she walks to the side where she would literally jump down into the middle of the fighting and take on Pan, getting him off Emma's back for a few minutes before the lost boys disperse.

Looking to the director, he nods then smiles as she pulls down the visor and jumps down, just in front of Emma and blocks Pans blade.

The fight lasts about five minutes till' Pan calls his boys off and runs, just after the director yells 'cut' and everyone sits and catches their breath.

Kennedy leans on a fake tree and pulls off her helmet, beads of sweat falling down her face, let's face it the helmet is good at keeping heat in.

Suddenly a very cold cloth was thrown in her face, making her yelp and pull it off to see the mischievous grin of Lana, in her 'Regina' attire.

"Gees woman, I don't wanna be cold!" Kennedy states as she uses the wet cloth to wipe her face and neck.

Laughing Lana shrugs, "You looked like you needed a wakeup call, so gave you one."

The brunette leans on the tree next to Kennedy and entwines her bare fingers with Kennedy's gloved ones.

Since the night that Lana had canceled, she had been more affectionate since she understood where the younger woman was coming from; even in public she was showing more with holding hands and such.

"We still on for tonight babe?" Kennedy asks as she tosses the towel in a nearby basket.

Resting her head back, Lana smiles "We are, are we meeting or…?"

"I'm picking you up, in my new car." The raven-haired woman states with a sly grin.

"New car?" Lana knew her girlfriend was looking but she thought the woman would take her time.

Turning into a new position Kennedy nods "Yes, and no not telling you what it is." She leans over and gives the older woman a kiss on the cheek.

"I think the director wants you love." Lana states pointing over to where the director was sitting.

Sighing Kennedy nods that she is coming, "I'll see you later babe." A quick kiss and she makes her way over to the director.

Lana smiles watching her knight walk away, watching hips move and long legs saunter over the ground.

"Hey you!" a voice exclaims right beside Lana making her jump.

"For Christ sake Ginny!" the taller woman tries to slow down her heart from the sudden sound.

"Sorry, was watching you watch Kennedy. You really do like her don't you, how long has it been now eight…nine months?" Ginny asks.

"Closer to ten months, we are going out tonight, she won't tell me where though." Chocolate eyes move back to watch the younger actress on the other side of the set.

Ginny watches her friend, knowing it was more than a simple liking of the young actress.

"Tell me would you marry her?" The questions was asked simply, but Ginny knew it was hard to answer.

"Yes…I mean...wait what you just ask?" the brunette looks at Ginny confused.

Giggling Ginny smiles "I asked if you would marry Kennedy."

"Oh, well it's too soon for that isn't it?" the actress wonders if it was too soon, or was it perfect timing to consider.

"I don't think so, you've been together privately for ten months, that much you said yourself. Many would be engaged already, do you think she's waiting for something?"

Ginny grabs a water bottle from a near table.

"We've talked about a lot of things, but always steered away from marriage. God it took me six months before we had sex the first time!"

Ginny spit out her water, not ready for what had just come out of her on screen enemies' mouth.

Realizing what she just said, Lana began to turn a dark shade of red.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Ginny says sipping some more water.

"Thank you…" Lana whispers as she sees Kennedy walking back.

"Hey Ginny! Looks like I get to go home!" Grinning Kennedy pulls her girlfriend into a hug.

"Oh, I thought you had a few hours left?" Lana asks, leaving an arm around the young woman after hugging her.

"Was supposed too but I did what I needed to do, only needed to stay if they were going to reshoot again, and they ain't."

Ginny giggles, "Well I guess you get to go get ready for your date then huh?"

"Oh you two have been talking about us haven't ya babe?" Kennedy teases poking Lana's side.

One thing everyone noticed after Lana and Kennedy got together was how playful the older of the two women seemed to become.

"A lil' bit yeah, but all good stuff." Lana replies trying to keep her arm around Kennedy but get away from the pokes.

Ginny couldn't help but start laughing at the two as they played around a bit, "Shouldn't you be changing Kennedy?"

Grinning from ear to ear the young woman nods, "Yeah, this armor is getting heavier by the second…" She looks at Ginny then winks looking at Lana, "Wanna help me out of it babe?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kennedy walks away heading to her shared dressing room; just knowing Lana won't be able to say no to that offer.

Said brunette is standing there stunned, Kennedy never said anything like that in front of anyone; let alone Ginnifer.

"Well…are you going to help her or not, she's not going to wait forever!" Ginny states pushing Lana in the direction of the dressing rooms.

"I uhh gotta go…" Lana's feet carried her without her thinking much, straight for their dressing room; as she enters she notices the smirk on Kennedy's face.

"Bout time you got here babe

, wanna close the door?" the young actress turns and starts to undo the armor on her arms.

Quickly the door slams shut, giving them privacy; and an uncontrollably laughing Ginny outside of the room.

**~Back on Set~**

"Hey Josh, what is Ginny laughing about?" Jennifer asks, only now seeing the short brunette laughing for no reason.

Josh looks around a tree, "I have no idea."

"Oh well, they send Kennedy home early, but we all have a group scene to do still…wait where is Lana?" the blonde looks around.

While Jennifer looks for Lana, Josh walks over to his fiancée, "Babe you okay?"

Ginny nods still laughing, "Oh yes, Lana just gave me a good laugh that's been lasting a few minutes." She relies and tries to drink some water.

"Well we all have one more scene to do, do you by chance know where Lana is right now?" Josh asks smirking at his love.

"Yes, she's helping Kennedy out of her armor…oh looks like Jen already found her…" Ginny point at a now blushing Jennifer coming over to them.

"Do not go into Lana and Kennedy's dressing room, it's uhh hot in there…" Jennifer steals Ginny's water and gulps some down.

"Get a good view then I assume?" the brunette actress asks.

Glaring at Ginny, the blonde sets the water bottle down "More then I care to ever see of Lana and let's leave it at that."

"Looks like Kennedy is leaving." Josh states seeing Kennedy give Lana a goodbye kiss.

"I think you killed their fun, Jen." Ginny burst into another fit of giggles with Josh joining in with laughing.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up you two, I need a wire-brush for my eyes." The blonde states.

"A wire-brush for what?" Lana asks walking up to the trio.

"For what I saw need a wire-brush for my eyes thank you." Jen states not looking at the brunette.

Chuckling Lana pats Jennifer's back, "Well if we knew you wanted to join so badly we would have invited you hun."

The blonde's eyes widened, as Ginny and Josh begin to laugh even more.

"What…no…I'm married Lana!" Jennifer exclaims all flustered.

Snickering the brunette sits on a fake stone, "I'm joking Jen, relax. I don't share and Kennedy definitely doesn't share."

"Okay, no more I need to breathe and laughing isn't allowing me too!" Ginny cries through tears of laughter.

Just then the director calls everyone to the next set to get the last scene of the day done.

**~A bit Later at Kennedy's Condo~**

The master bedroom looked tidy to the naked eye, but once you moved into the walk in closet all hell broke loose.

Clothes were hanging haphazardly on hangers or had completely fallen to the floor; various piles of discarded outfits lay on the floor in disarray.

Music blared from the integrated system, playing Alex G's 4am; while Kennedy kept looking for something to wear.

Currently she stood in front of a multi-view mirror in black relaxed fit jeans with a dark purple tank top that showed off her tattooed arms.

No one would ever think this young woman had full sleeves and her entire back covered in ink, most of the time they were covered with makeup on set or a long sleeved shirt.

"Maybe the green….or the blue…" She strips off the purple top and throws on the dark blue; which made her silver eyes pop out.

She smiles in approval and then moves to the bathroom as she looks at her watch, it read seven fifteen pm.

She had plenty of time to do her hair and drive over to Lana's place; quickly she moves to the cabinet to get the products she needs and starts to tame her unruly hair.

**~Lana's Place~**

Lana took one final look into the mirror, seeing her outfit come together and her hair made her smile.

She was wearing some faded but stylish skinny jeans, and for fun a purple t-shirt with silver initials on the upper left side that read 'ER' with a small apple beside the letters and a black vest.

Only thing left was accessories and shoes, moving to the side she looks at her heels and picks a pair of strappy black heels with silver accents; then silver hoops and bracelets to match the rest.

She was just finishing applying her dark red lipstick when there was a knock on her door.

Quickly she makes her way to the door and looks through the peephole to see Kennedy fidgeting on her feet.

She unlocks and opens the door, "Hey there sexy want to come in for a minute?"

Both women were looking each other up and down appreciating each other's outfits.

"Sure babe, almost ready?" Kennedy asks as she made sure to wipe her boots on the welcome mat; it had rained slightly on the way over.

"Yeah, just a few things please have a seat hun," Lana gives Kennedy a soft kiss on the lips then disappears down the hall.

Kennedy gets comfortable in one of her girlfriend's love seats, straightening her top and making sure that everything was where it was supposed to, including her gauged earrings.

Coming back from her bedroom Lana smiles watching Kennedy adjust then she walks into the room, "I'm all set and you look gorgeous Ken."

Getting up with a smile Kennedy holds her hand out "So are you Lana, you always look amazing."

Holding the young woman's hand, Lana smiles "So what is this car you bought honey?"

Chuckling Kennedy led Lana out the door and down to where the car was parked, as they rounded on it Lana's eyes almost popped out of her head at what she saw.

"Is that a Bugatti?!" she asks running up to it and dragging Kennedy behind her.

Sitting in front of them was a 2014 Veyron 16.4, silver with black accents and looking sleek as ever.

"Yes, the newest model and only seats two." Kennedy grins as she opens the passenger door for Lana and helps her in.

"Ken sweetie, you can afford this?" the brunette asks, she knew that Kennedy wasn't a highly paid actress…yet.

"Don't worry I can afford it, ready for diner?" Kennedy asks as she turns the ignition and they hear a low rumble from under the hood.

But before the car could even move there was a blinding light that encompassed them and the sportster, after a couple of minutes it faded but the couple was not in the parking lot of anywhere.

The car sat in the middle of a forest, Lana had been changed into a riding outfit that the Evil Queen would wear and Kennedy was back in black armor but still sitting in the Bugatti.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kennedy yells as she gets out of her new car which seemed to be stuck, but that wasn't the least of her worries.

"Kennedy what's going on?" Lana was looking at her outfit and was a bit unsettled.

Kennedy looks at Lana and her jaw drops, the low cut brown leather riding top, plus the brown leather skintight pants with boots; she wasn't sure what was going on but that sight had her turned on.

Lana looks at her girlfriend and shakes her head, "Kennedy hello…" the brunette snaps her fingers in front of Kennedy's eyes which seemed to bring her back to the living.

"Oh uhh sorry, wow you look hot!" the young woman was shifting in her black steel armor which was a lot heavier then what she had ever worn before.

"Sweetheart, why are we in a forest?" Lana asks sweetly trying to hide her annoyance.

"I have no clue babe…GAH!" Kennedy falls over, and struggles to get up. "A little help here?"

Laughing Lana helps her now knight up, "If I am not mistaken that armor is like what you wear on the show?"

Kennedy looks at the armor again, "Yeah it looks it but it's a lot heavier and seems sturdier." She replies as she bangs her fist on the chest piece.

"Speaking of, isn't that like something Regina would wear riding?"

Lana looks at herself and her brow wrinkles, "It seems that way, I wonder where we are…or if our cell phones work."

Immediately they both dashed to the car (well Kennedy glomped) and grabbed their phones but both had no signal at all.

"Well since my new car won't be going anywhere, how about we explore a bit?" Kennedy asks just then realizing she was wearing a sword.

"Yes let's see what we can find…" Lana looks at her girl and smirks as the woman unsheathes a rather large and sharp sword, "Seems you needed a weapon."

"Apparently, it has a glow to it, anyway let's get going."

Re-sheathing they walk hand in hand into the forest.

**~Other Side of the Forest~**

The rest of the cast and the crew appeared on the edge of a forest, everyone yelling and screaming what was going on.

"Ginny are you alright, Jared, Jennifer everyone?" Josh asks making rounds to make sure.

He was dressed in only something a 'Prince Charming' would wear, while Ginnifer was in Snow's classic badass white outfit that she wore on a regular basis for flashbacks in the show.

Jennifer wore what could only be said as a more masculine version of Snow White's outfit but in dark browns and blacks; a sword at her side and Bow/quiver on her back.

Jared (Henry) was in his usual clothes, as were the rest of the crew; of course Colin turned into hook except he had both hands and held a hook.

"Guys, why did we poof from wherever we all were to a forest and why the hell are we dressed this way?" Jennifer asks as she looked at herself.

"Not everyone is in costume Jennifer….some of us have regular…" Edward sees a woman in a rather interesting outfit, "Well most of us are in regular clothes."

"Um guys, I think I know where we are…" Jared states, the boy was looking at a castle in the distance.

Everyone looks to him and waits.

"This may sound insane but I think we may be in the enchanted forest…" He rolls his eyes as he sees all the adults think he was nuts.

"Let's just head to that big…building…castle? And find out what's going on, hopefully Lana and Kennedy are safe." Ginny states.

Everyone agrees and they begin the trek to the castle.

**~Back with Lana and Kennedy~**

"Okay, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore toto." Kennedy states with dry sarcasm as Lana and she reach the edge of the forest.

"Oh so funny…is that a castle in the distance?" Lana asks as she sees a large formation.

Kennedy squints and takes her helmet off to get a better look "Yeah looks like it, should we head that direction and see if we can figure this out?"

Before Lana could answer, Kennedy whistled for some odd reason; which shocked Kennedy herself.

"Why did you whistle?" the brunette asks.

"I have no idea…" She cut her own sentence off as two horses ran up to them, both bridled and saddled.

A large brown horse walked right up to Lana and nudged her, while a large black stallion walked up to Kennedy and waited.

"Uhhh to call these two to us?" Kennedy states questioningly as she patted the horses forehead.

"Indeed, shall we?" Lana points to the horses, "Faster than our feet and they apparently know us.

Kennedy nods and mounts the large horse, finding the horse stayed perfectly still for her; once she took the reins and gave it a command the horse obeyed.

Lana doing the same, the horse did as the other and waited for its master to command, "Well let's get going, I'm getting weird feelings and memories of this place but can't place them."

"Alright, hey Lana…" Kennedy starts as they start a slow walk.

"Yea love?" Lana looks over to Kennedy and smiles, she always liked how Kennedy looked in armor.

"When we figure things out, and get out of this I was wondering something…" Kennedy stops still adjusting to the armor she wore and prayed she wouldn't fall off the horse.

"What is it Ken?" Lana was now getting worried since a big change just happened and now Kennedy was wondering things.

Kennedy before saying anything else latched her helmet to a strap on the saddle, then looks to the beautiful brunette "I was wondering if you might wanna move in together? Don't have to answer now, let's uhm get through this first then give me an answer."

If Kennedy hadn't of told her to not answer, Lana would have eagerly said yes, but she knew that they needed to get through whatever this was first.

"I'll give you my answer when we get things figured out, just know that I love you Ken."

The young woman smiles, "I love you too Lana, now race ya to the castle?"

Quickly Kennedy commanded the stallion into a fast gallop, with Lana close on their hooves.

**~The Heart of the Enchanted Kingdom~**

"They are all here plus a few, are you sure this will work?"

"Oh yes dearie, they may have someone playing me, but no one can be me. Isn't this what you wanted a way to get revenge and get what you wanted?"

A large figure shifted in their seat, "Well yes, but I thought it would happen in the real world…"

"Well you see, this is now the real world, in our deal you didn't go into detail so I winged it."

"Well I hope this works."

**TBC**

**Ok next chapter done and interesting ain't it?**


End file.
